Elle et Lui
by Aschen
Summary: Le Soleil se lève un jour et on se rend compte que notre vie et derrière nous. Shikamaru le voit et se souvient. Ce qui fut son existence. Et Elle...


**Titre :** Elle et Lui  
**Auteur** : Aschen  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre** : Romance/Drama.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Merci bien, monsieur.

**OoOoOoO**

**Elle et Lui**

Le soleil filtrait doucement au travers des rideaux trop fins. Les rayons effleuraient son visage, telle une douce caresse. Il s'éveillait lentement. Un réflexe né d'une longue habitude le poussa à poser sa main sur l'oreiller près du sien. Autrefois, c'était un visage qu'il touchait. Désormais, c'était juste le tissu du drap. Il referma les yeux et souhaita se rendormir. Pour toujours.

La matinée s'étirait en longueur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Combien de fois avait-il désiré que le temps s'arrête, que l'instant dure toujours ? Trop de fois, et jamais sa prière n'avait été exauçée. Shikamaru soupira et se leva enfin de son sarcophage de soie. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns s'étaient teintés de blanc. Ses yeux naguère noirs s'étaient éclairçi par la vieillesse. Sa vie n'était que jours mornes qui se suivaient, se ressemblaient. Il alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil à bascule qui trônait devant son jardin. Un jardin de fleurs, toutes plus belles et parfumées les unes que les autres. C'était elle qui avait tenu à entretenir leur petit carré d'herbe. Shikamaru posa une tasse de café brûlant sur le sol près de lui et ferma les yeux; la tête posée sur le dossier du fauteuil, il se souvient.

OoOoO

Cela avait débuté lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. Ils formaient alors l'équipe dix. Maître Asuma, Choji, Elle et Lui. Ils étaient heureux à cette époque. Les missions se suivaient, ils progressaient, ils entretenaient une forte amitié que tous croyaient incassable. Puis, Asuma mourut. Ce fut alors le commencement de la fin. Exit, l'équipe dix. Ne restait plus que Choji, Elle et Lui. La vie continua. Il s'éprit d'une femme venue du désert, troublante et envoutante comme le sable emporté par le vent. Mais leur relation s'effrita, disparut. La femme quitta sa vie, aussi doucement qu'elle y était entrée. Seul, il n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer de vivre. Pendant longtemps, il La regarda consommer sa vie trop vite. Puis, ce fut le tour de Choji. Assassiné lors d'une mission, Elle et Lui restèrent seuls. Le passé s'enfuyait trop vite. Effrayés par ce qui fut et ne serait plus jamais, ils se raccrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un, ensemble. Les derniers de l'équipe dix. Elle et Lui. Ino et Shikamaru. C'est ainsi que leur vie débuta vraiment.

Pendant quelques années, ils entretinrent une relation ambigüe, mélange détonnant de passion et d'amitié. Elle réapparut alors. La femme du désert revint dans sa vie, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ino s'éloigna de lui. Il aima Temari, autant qu'il la détésta. Puis, ce fut lui qui partit. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme il avait vécu. Pas quand les yeux sombres de Temari prenaient sous son regard la teinte clairs de ceux d'Ino. Pas quand sa peau halée devenait pâle comme les pétales blancs d'un lys. Pas quans son coeur murmurait Ino quand il criait Temari. Pas comme ça. Ino revint. Peu de temps après, Temari mourut. Une mission dangereuse, qu'elle avait tenu à exécuter. Shikamaru ne pensa pas un instant qu'il était responsable de cette mort. Il aurait dû.

Ils jurèrent sur les tombes d'Asuma et de Choji de ne jamais se séparer. De faire revivre l'équipe dix. Shikamaru devint professeur et prit sous son aile de nombreux enfants, qui devinrent puissants, trop peut-être. Jusqu'au jour où, douze ans après leur promesse, il dut enseigner à son propre fils. Cette surprise ne fut pas la seule. Comme le hasard faisait bien les choses ! Le fils d'Asuma, né de Kurenai, se plaça sous ses ordres. L'élément féminin fut la fille que Choji avait eu avec Sakura, sans que personne ne le sache. Sakura soutenait à ses proches amis que son aventure avec le jeune Akimichi n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse que, pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas. Dans le secret de son coeur, elle savait que Choji avait été le seul à savoir la consoler de la mort de Lee. Shikamaru prit son rôle très à coeur. Son fils et ses amis apprirent à se battre, seuls ou en équipe. Le petit devenu grand partit du domicile familiale et prit son envol. Envol qui fut de bien courte durée. Cinq ans après, il mourut. Assassiné. Le coeur d'Ino se brisa, et celui de Shikamaru dépérit. La mort de son fils et le désespoir de sa femme étaient les deux choses qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Il clama vengeance. A quelques mois de la retraite, il reprit les armes. Ino ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Shikamaru chercha le meurtrier de son fils, il retourna ciel et terre. Et, quand il le trouva, il le tua. Il savait au fond de lui que cet homme n'avait fait que son travail, et que l'existance de ninja voulait aussi dire côtoyer la Mort de près. Mais son fils, lui, aurait dû être au-dessus de cela. Il revint deux jours plus tard, en pleine nuit. Ino l'attendait. Quand elle le vit couvert de sang, un sang qui n'était pas le sien, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le laver et de le consoler, comme autrefois. Enfin, il put verser les larmes trop longtemps enfouies. Celles d'Ino avaient déjà coulé. Ses yeux, comme son coeur, s'étaient désséchés. Elle mourut quatre ans plus tard, le corps rongé par une maladie incurable. Shikamaru perdit avec elle le peu de coeur qu'il lui restait. La vie continuait.

OoOoO

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux sous les rayons de Soleil brûlant. Il but une gorgée de café et garda la tasse dans sa main. Ses paupières se refermèrent. Les battements de son coeur pulsaient dans sa tête. _Babam_. Il revit le visage mort d'Asuma. _Babam_. Il revit le regard vide de Choji. _Bam Bam._ Il revit les yeux sombres de Temari. Son visage ensanglanté. _Bam Bam_. Le sourire de son fils, le sourire d'Ino. _Bam... Bam..._. Oh, comme ils étaient doux, les temps d'autrefois... Il revit deux corps enlacés. Unis. Il revit le Soleil se lever, sur les deux amants. « Je t'aime » « Moi aussi » « Epouse moi ». _Bam... Bam..._. La tasse glissa de ses doigts. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre. Le liquide noir coula sous les rayons solaires. La main de Shikamaru se balança lentement dans le vide. Les yeux fermés, le coeur apaisé, il s'endormit. « Je t'aime » « Moi aussi ». Elle et Lui. Ino et Shikamaru. Depuis toujours et pour toujours. Eternellement. _Bam..._.


End file.
